Phoenix High
by LilyMuffinKat
Summary: A boy and a girl....Harry at Phoenix high, school for talented teenagers....romantic fluff. its my first, so review as i will put more chapters on it as soon as poss....lovely lovexxx
1. Default Chapter

"Hey," said Drew, sitting on the stairs next to Clara.

"Hey," sighed Clara," where's Anna?"

"Anna?" Drew frowned," why should I be worried about her?"

Clara sighed, and wriggled her feet in her new boots. She had got them for her 14th birthday, and loved them to pieces. Her party was on in the hall, she was sitting by her best friend, and everything was perfect. So why did she have a feeling in her heart that it wasn't right?

" Well, you fancy her, right?"

" WHAT!" Drew's eyebrows disappeared into his dark, gelled hair.

"But, me and Hermione, thought…you've been…. you've been practically draped over each other all week!" Clara babbled, ignoring the feeling.

"She is…we…we were working on our science project! I hate her! She's a freakin' slut!"The words came from him like a waterfall, as did the tears glinting on his cheeks.

"Drew! What's wrong? "Clara put her arm on his shoulder, and at that moment, as this eyes met hers, she realised what the gut feeling was.

_Drew…._

Drew's heart jumped. As he struggled to find words, "Clara, I don't like her, she's trying to get off with me but I don't want to because…because…." He trailed off as dawning realisation hit Clara. She smiled a smile as an earthquake started in her stomach and Drew leaned towards her. Then suddenly they were kissing. On those steps. In that hall. And Clara knew what she was worried about…

Harry opened the door, tired with the effort of pushing Anna off him, and saw Drew and Clara kissing. He closed the door, walked back through the hall, and came to the little entrance. He sat there, staring blankly at the wall. _Clara and_ _Drew …_

"Harry! Oh no…." Drew jumped up, and pushed against the door.

"Harry? What's going on, Drew?"

"Clara, I don't know if I should tell you this…but Harry really likes you…" Drew stopped as Clara's mouth dropped open. "I…" she trailed off, as another face appeared at the door.

"Drew! Why aren't you dancing with m…." she gave a sort of agonised squeal, gave Clara the dirtiest look she had seen in her entire life, and slammed the door.

Drew had been holding Clara's hand. Now Anna had seen them, she would spread rumours about them to the entire school. Harry would hear, and immediately assume they were true. Clara's mind struggled over her thoughts, as she raced to find Hermione in the crush of people inside the hall. And tomorrow was the fist day of the summer term at Phoenix High…


	2. the party ends

"That's great Clara…." Hermione enthused, but Clara knew her friend well enough to see the sadness behind that voice. Hermione had been in love with Harry since they met, so hearing the news he liked Clara was a shock.

"Hermione…Harry will forget about me…. move on…. he'll begin to think about other people, and that's where you come in"

"Yeah, I guess so" Hermione said dubiously, glancing around the stairs leading to the entrance of the hall.

"Think positive! I mean, its bound to happen sometime, as Anna saw me and Drew kissing, so the news is going to spread around Phoenix in record time"

"Not that that's a good thing," grinned Hermione, despite herself.

Drew stood by the door, trying to explain to Anna.

"I like Clara,"

"But I thought we were going out! Now what am I going to tell every…. oops." she trailed off at the angry look Drew gave her.

"You told the whole school we were going out, didn't you, just so it would boost your popularity so you could get your hands on Gaz,"

"Yes" Anna said, her mind drifting to Gaz, captain of the football team, Mr Popular of Phoenix and serial snogger. But Drew had one more thing to say….

"Oh get lost, you tart"

Harry wandered back home to his foster parents, warm and comforting, and suddenly wondered what his dad would have said now.

"Be strong, and do what you feel is right"

Harry whipped around, searching for the owner of the voice, so like his own, but they had gone. He trudged up the path to 101 Glade Gardens, and let himself in with the key Karen and Mark had given him 2 years previously.

4 streets away, Hermione and Clara were waving goodbye to the last of the guests, and were cheered up immensely by Serena covering them all with purple and silver streamers and balloons. There was a brief wrestling match with several loud bangs from the balloons causing waves of laughter, but finally both girls walked back to Clara's, and the night became still.

Anna had gotten home, only to be rang by Zoë on her mobile,

"Come down to mine, my parents are out and the lads and Kati are here."

"Ok, ill be there in 5"

"Hey Anna," Gaz called the girl over to him, while smoking what looked like hash. Anna walked over, managing not to fall over in her 5 inch heels, which were as thin as toothpicks and as tarty as…. well…. 5 inch heels! "Hey Gaz"

"So whats this I hear about Drew then? You guys going out?" he offered her the cigarette, and she took a nervous drag, shaking her head as she did so.

"I don't think you've quite got the hang of this" Gaz said, slipping his arms around her and looking at her approvingly, in her short black skirt, low cut boob tube, fishnet tights, and those shoes.

"Hmm," mumbled Anna as Gaz leaned in and kissed her. He tasted of the fag, hash and beer, but only a bit. As the music became louder, she felt the night had only just begun….


	3. After dark

"Gaz, please,"

"Anna, you know this is right…"

"I'm only 14!"

"All my other girlfriends let me…"

"So what am I, another notch on your wall?"

"No, your special, id do anything, want some more of that beer?"

Clara lay awake, smiling to herself, in her deep purple room. The silver ornaments everywhere shone in the moonlight, and she could just see the tips of her new boots leaning against her wardrobe. Everything was perfect…

Drew, 2 streets away, was sitting at his computer, running his hand through his dark hair. The email he was sending to Clara was short, asking her to go out sometime, but he had written and re-written it so many times he had lost count. He sighed and read through what he had wrote one last time

_Clara,_

_Do you want to go see that new Jim Carrey movie that's just come out at Cineworld? We can go for pizza after._

_Reply soon_

_XXX Drew_

Good enough.

"Thish….beer ish….nicesh,"

"I know it is hunnybunch,"

"so….ooh! Careful there boyo,"

The beer was SERIOUSLY getting to Anna. That girl couldn't hold half a pint before she fell over.

But this time she had something soft to land on…(!!!)

"So howzabout it, baby?"

"What?….ooh! That….go ahead…(hiccup!) I'm all yours…..............OOH!"

Ah. Lets just say that Gaz got what he wanted.

Hes one seriously horny 15 year old, that one. And his, shall we say, **_car_**, got to its destination?

Hermione slowly put her head on the pillow and closed her eyes. She was knackered from all the dancing, laughing and emotional stress she had been through.

Harry liked Clara… 

But she knew Clara was right. Harry didn't dwell on things that were not meant to be. He didn't dwell on things at all.

Which was good considering he lost his parents and his home.

Poor Harry.

Hermione wriggled her feet in her red toe socks and burrowed deeper into her red duvet, sighed one last time, and fell asleep.

So…some lingering questions…. (I'll do this every three chapters cos that's the sort of weirdo I am J) what's the score between Anna and Gaz? Will Harry get over Clara? How does Drew and Clara's date go? How will Hermione get Harry? Will Clara get that cute shirt she saw in TopShop? And will the first day of the summer term at Phoenix High bring more surprises than a pie in your face? Stay tuned…..

**(Note from me-as I couldn't be arsed to put this at the beginning of chapter 1 ill put it here-I do NOT own Harry or Hermione. I would never nick JKR's characters cos ive got plenty of my own, thank you very much)**

**(Most of my characters are based on LOOSLY based on people I know like Anna is based on Shauna, Gaz is based on Chris/Stiggy, Harry is just Harry, Hermione has been adapted so she's more like Rachel, Drew is a more emotional version of Andy-cuter, too, and Clara is v.v.loosly based on me only she's kooler and more glam)**


	4. The morning after the night before

"Ohmigod that's so cute!"

Serena, Serena, Serena…what would we do without you?

"Altogether now…."grinned Hermione"1…2…3…"

"Aaaawwww!!!" cooed Serena and Hermione. All three girls erupted into fits of laughter, and some of the pigeons waddling around by the statue they were leaning against gave them some funny looks.

Clara straightened up and got down to business.

"So, i'm desperate for a new top. Nothing tarty, nothing clubby, nothing too tight, nothing too loose, nothing green or yellow, nothing white, or nothing bright pink"

"So that leaves us largely with a red, black or purple t-shirt" Serena giggled.

"Lets go," said Hermione and struck a commando pose. Which set the other two off laughing again. Now the pigeons gave them even funnier looks.

"Hi Harry," Karen greeted the 14 year old and plonked a mug of tea in front of him.

"Hey" croaked Harry, managing a smile. He took a gulp of tea and tried again. "Good morning"

"Good party?"

"Yeah.great."

"Wanna talk?"

Harry looked at her. It was unnerving that she could almost read his mind.

"Nah"

"Ok"

He loved her for that-leaving him to it when she could see he didn't want to talk.

The next evening… 

Drew stood in front of the mirror, adding the finishing touches to his dark hair. He stood back, and grinned at his reflection, dark eyes shining. Tonight was his date with Clara, and he was trying to ignore the butterflies in his stomach. He shook his head, telling himself not to be silly, he'd known Clara for years, and one date wasn't going to make a difference. Even so…

Anna heard something ring in the distance…

_Whaaaatttt?????_

It kept ringing, oblivious to the POUNDING headache she had. She finally deciphered the tune….

Do de doo doo doo, do de doo doo doo, do de doo doo doo, this is insania… 

Oh crap…

"Hu..llo..?"

"Anna?"

"I think so…Zoë?"

"Yes…what the fuck HAPPENED with you and Gaz last night?"

"Watch your language young lady…oh SHIT!"

"Huh! But…your not telling me you… you…"

"That effin bu…bum, spiked my drink!"

"So you did?"

"Looks like it. Now can I die peacefully?"

"Yes, seeyaz"

Oh crap. Now it was all flooding back too her. She spotted yesterdays knickers on the floor with a rip in them. Oh shit.

"So yeah, two tickets for **_Baby Fortune"_**

Drew grabbed the tickets, and passed one to Clara at the same time she passed him his diet coke. Clara started nudging him towards the door, and nearly dropped her drink in the process. The both exploded into stifled giggles as they sidled into the back row, Clara's new red t-shirt, fitted and with a little line of black writing saying- _my attitude is who I am, but chocolate describes my attitude_, black trousers, with flares, and of course, her new boots, were catching Drew's eye as they sat down. The movie started, and Drew spent the first half hour debating whether to use the old 'yawning then arm around girl' trick….

Meanwhile, Hermione was curled up, with the latest romance novel, fresh from Waterstones the day before, the fire o crackling away, and an _Anastacia_ CD on in the background. Her mind drifted briefly to Clara's date, and, inevitably, Harry, but she was soon consumed with the warm glow of Blair, and her admirer Maxmilliam…


	5. Anna drops a bombshell

Note: you may think im lazy for skipping a couple of weeks. But really im just too busy reviewing. So here it is….oh, do I have to do the proper thingy? Really? Ok….

****

**_4 weeks later…_**

"So, this is what I get, Roduriguez, after all the help I've given you? You sleep with my fiancé?"

"Marco,…"

"And you, Elizabella, how could you do this to me when we wed tomorrow?"

"Marco, what are you doing?"

"Yes Marco, what the hell ARE you doing?" murmured Clara, as Serena and Hermione set off into fits of laughter at the cheesy Spanish-style soap

"Roduriguez! Nooooo!!!!!"

"Yes, I must kill you, Marco…. die now! **_BANG!!!_**"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!"

"You too, Elizabella! **_BANG!!!_**"

Clara glanced at the other two, as they looked too. They erupted into laughter as the closing credits came from _El Perro Ville…_

"_YES"_

The scoreboard above Drew and Harry's heads flashed-

**_STRIKE!_**

"Well done Harry!"

Harry and Drew plonked down onto the seats of alley 10.

"So Drew…um,…how's it goin with Clara?" Harry asked, not sure if he should.

"You don't still, like, LIKE her do you?" asked Drew, but he wasn't aware from what happened next

"No, because I realised that you too are perfect for one another."

"You met someone, didn't you?"

"Urm, well, I knew her all along. But she would never like me back in THAT way in a million years…"

**(Note: Yes, its Hermione! Predictable I know…)**

Anna sat on the edge of the toilet seat, staring at the object in her hands, which showed, which showed…

_A blue line. _

What? She thought to herself, it's not possible, she was a virgin before Gaz, and they used…

_You **didn't** use_, a voice in the back of her head said. You were too drunk to think of it.

Anna stuffed the pregnancy tester in her bag and a tear rolled down her cheek. She may have a tarty, I-don't-give-a-damn appearance, but now she felt young, helpless and in serious dog poo

She needed to swallow her pride, and go and talk to Serena, Clara and Hermione.

**Knock knock!**

"Hold on! Hello…. Anna?"

"Clara, I really need to talk to you,"

"Hi Anna! Come and sit down," smiled Serena.

"Thank you…" said Anna, and then burst into tears.

Some time later, she was wrapped up in a blanket, having been drenched in the rain-cup of hot chocolate in hand, and calming down.

"Anna, you said you needed to talk to me?" said Clara gently.

"Well, you…you know Gaz?"

"Yes," said Serena, in her husky voice, remembering Gaz tryin to chat her up at a party earlier on in the year

"Well, after your party, Clara, Zoë had another one and…me and Gaz…"

"You mean you…" Hermione understood immediantly

"Well, I would have gone to Zoë and Kati, but it would be over school in minutes that im…"

"….?"

"Im…" Anna gulped, "pregnant"

She saw them all gasp.

" But your only 14…were you drunk?"

Anna didn't mind her asking the question. Nearly all those who did the dirty with Gaz were

"Yes"

"Does anyone else know?" asked Hermione, putting her arm around Anna

"No, and I don't want to tell anyone. Especially mum and dad…they are Roman Catholic, so they don't like sex before your married, but they don't like abortions either

"So you don't want to keep it?"

"Im 14, how could I?"

"Well, you better get it done quick, or you'll get too attached to it"

"It hasn't quite sunk in that I am _having _this baby yet"

****

**_(Ok, writing a little note here-fanx Helen for calling it soppy love stuff. Yes, Harry has fallen for Hermione. After all, he needed a shoulder to cry on, and she has two-I think I got that from Mary-Kate and Ashley-ohmigod, how sad is THAT!)_**


	6. mad ramblings and FIT! guys

_(READ THIS YOU GUYS SO YOU CAN MAKE SENSE OF MY MAD RAMBLINGS!!! Ok, thank you for reviewing Claire, Helen…. this chapter is a description chapter, in between telling you about Anna's abortion-you didn't think she was going to KEEP it? Get real!!! Nothing against abortion but she plans to be a lawyer!!! Also I do not own J K Rowling's characters…ever. So anyway…..here goes!)_

"Anna, here's the painkillers…now this may hurt a bit…"

"Ok…"

"Your not regretting this are you?"

"No, lets get it over with so I can put it all behind me…"

_Clara long black hair down to waist, blue eyes, medium/tallish, figure to DIE for, with curves that make guys eyes pop out of their heads. Likes shopping, TV, movies, clothes, shopping and chocolate fudge cake and…DREW_

_Drew dark hair, medium/tall, pale skin, dark eyes…vampire ish…but a nice vampire. Likes-email, gadgets, food, movies and…CLARA_

_Serena-blonde_

_Anna-brunette_

Harry-dark 

_Hermione-brunette_

And…. that's all I can be bothered to write…. ok… 

Several week (yes I know im a lazy arse but I am an artiste and one mustn't rush the muse!)Later…

"So Jack…."

"Serena…."

"Um, I guess this is goodnight…."

"I guess so…."

Serena was in ecstasy. She had been introduced to Clara's cousin Jack a few weeks ago, when Clara set her up on a blind date with him. Blind date? It's a good thing she wasn't. Cos Jack was…. well. He was…..FLIPPIN GORGEOUS!!! He was fit! SO FIT! OHMIGOD!!!! FIT!!!

Anyway… (Fit!)

"Urrr…..Serena?"

"Yes?"

"Can I?….."

He leaned over and kissed her gently on the lips. Then they stood there smiling like goofballs. Then she reached her arms around him, and he confessed-

"Ive wanted to do that for **_ages_**…."

Then he kissed her again, and cheesy fireworks went off in Serena's head….

(Thank you everyone for reading! I'm off to France in a week so it might be a while for Phoenix High. Will Harry get Hermione? Will Anna give Gaz what he truly deserves? Will Drew and Clara get any closer…find out next time in Phoenix High…)

**_(Sponsored by El Perro Ville your local cheesy Spanish soap!")_**


	7. playstations and sleepovers

(Sorry the last chapter was a bit confusing. I was on msn…..no excuse I know. But here it is….chapter 7! DUN DUN DUN DUUUUNNNNNN!!!!!!!)

ding dingdidly ding ding ding ding ding, ding dindidly ding ding ding ding ding…

The Friends ringtone….**_ (We love you friends!!! Why did you go?!)_**

"Hiya!"

"Hi Serena!"

"Clara!"

"So…how did your date with Jack go?"

"mmmmmmmm"

"Tell me!"

"Mmmmmmkissedmemmmmm"

"He KISSED you?"

"Mmmmyessssss"

"Why are you talking like that?"

"Dunno…ill ring hermione, and you guys can come over to my house and sleep over tonight"

"Yeah…. have you heard? Harry and Drew are having an all night playstation-a-thon at Drews…."

"Great…..mmmmmmm"

"Seeya tonight"

"Mmmmbyemmmm"

(Why is Serena talking like that? You may ask Answer-I…don't…know…)

"OH YES!!!! I AM THE CHAMPION!!!!"

"NOT FAIR!"

"Yes it is!""

"Fine. But you've been here 20 minutes Harry. And you've already beaten me 5 times"

"Its Mariokart racing!!!"

(Does it get any more sophisticated?) (Answer-no.never)

"So hows it going with…._Hermione_"

"Urm. We went on a date Saturday night"

"Cool. How did it go?"

"Good"

Drew decided not to push it **_(he may like gadgets and look like a vampire but this is where the similarities to Andy end….he would so push it)_**

_"Rodriguez is dead…Elizabella too….oh my love, my darling, what have I done?"_

"Something bloody stupid, I'll bet" groaned Hermione, and then giggled for the millionth time since El Perro Ville had started….

…. 5 seconds ago.

_"Elizabella, since I cannot be with you in life, I will live with you in…. damn"_

_Police come in and drag Marco away…._

"Well, that sucked," commented Clara as she turned the volume down on the TV.

"Then why do we keep watching it?" asked Serena, laughing.

"Dunno…."

"So, Hermione how was your date with…"

"He…Ur….kissed me"

"He KISSED you? Ohmigod Mione!!!!Aaaahhh!!!!"

"Aaaaahhhhh!!!"

Clara and Serena both jumped on Hermione, hitting her with pillows.

"Why didn't you tell us before, you monster!"

"Because…I hate you both. Cos you hit me…WA!!!"

Those lovable lunatics…..pillow fight!!!

****

**_(Note-thanx for da reviews and id just like 2 say…Joe is a haystack that's got no balls. thank you for listening to…Ashleigh's random useless comments)_**


	8. the end or is it the beginning?

(Note…. this next chapter…. Is the LAST EVER CHAPTER SOB. Chapter 8!!!! Is A-dedicated to Percy and Bertie and B-my first chapter since I came back from France…..eat ur hearts out, baby, yeah)

****

"hey Gaz,"

"Anna….sorry I didn't call you, baby, been busy, you know?"

Anger flared up inside Anna. How DARE he.

"Yeah, ive been busy with a few things…..homework….getting pregnant…having an abortion….watching big brother…"

"You were pregnant with my kid? Oh…."

"And?"

"What?"

"ARENT YOU GOING TO SAY SORRY YOU LAZY INCONSIDERATE PIG? I HAD TO GO THROUGH HELL!!!"

"I DON'T CARE, YOU SLUT"

"You….oooh"

"….????AAAAAARRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHSHEHHHHFKINHELL!!!!"

Anna had kicked Gaz in the place where the suns don't shine and the rains don't fall.

She's an excellent shot for a girl who walks round in miniskirts up to her armpits.

"She kicked him? Go Anna!"

"He deserves it the little fink!"

"Fink?"

"B"

"Serena!"

"Come on…we've got to go to the park for our triple game of rounders"

"Hermione, can I talk to you?"

"Harry…."

(Harry and Hermione kiss, in the park, watching the sunset)

"Serena…"

"Jack…"

(Serena and Jack kiss on the roundabout watching the sunset)

"Clara…"

"Drew…"

(Drew and Clara kiss beneath the white marble angel at the top of the park, watching the sunset, its deep golden glow going to pink, then bronze, then red, then finally closing the sky, as the night became velvet, with diamonds hung as the most delicate necklace, and the moon as a single gleaming white pearl in the beginning of the dark, the centre of the sky, and the end of my story)

**_(Im sooo sorry to end this, but its my baby, and all babies grow up. I was actually crying when I wrote the ending, seriously how sentimental am I??? But it is beautiful the ending. So, ive written this over, what, 36 days? A lot has happened since I started this story, some of them good, some of them bad. Kool.)_**

****

(Big kisses…. Aurelia, keeper of souls XXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxx and El Perro Ville, which a lot of reviewers commented on so xxxxxxx to our favourite cheesy Spanish soap…. don't forget to put kisses on your reviews!!!)

****

****

****

****


End file.
